The Renewal of Kim Possible
by GargoyleSama
Summary: Updated:  Second story of the Redemption series.  Picking up roughly a month after Kim, Ron, and Bonnie return.  Relationships have been shattered, what will form? Chapter 14 now up.
1. Catching Up

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible. Wish I did, don't. I got over it.

Author's Notes: This is the second story of my "Redemption" series. While this story is not focused on the relationship of Ron and Bonnie, it is a major part of this story. Please bare with me on the first chapter or so, I am experimenting with flashbacks.

* * *

And now please take you seats as we begin:

The Renewal of Kim Possible

Kim Possible sat in the slightly worn booth at Bueno Nacho. Her Chimmerito Combo meal in front of her still had wisps of steam lazily rising from tray. She looked at her blond haired companion. Looking down she saw the naco in front of her compatriot was untouched. Well, that wasn't the full truth; the naco was moved back and forth by soft, distracted pokes.

The blond looked up into the emerald eyes. A long slow sigh escaped through down turned lips. "Come on, it's not the end of the world. So you fell off the relationship bike. It happens to everyone. Remember, 'There is no problem that a naco can't help.'"

Twin blue suns burned a line through the green orbs across from them. Kim cringed, "Well that is what Ron always says, Tara."

Another sigh escaped the blonde's lungs. "I know Kim. It's just ever since…"

"Josh showed his true colors?"

_Kim had been on one side of Ron and Bonnie on his other. As they emerged onto the concourse of the airport besides their families, they noticed that Tara was waiting for them, too. It looked as if she had been crying. Bonnie looked over to Ron, who smiled and nodded._

_Bonnie broke away from the two friends and approached, perhaps her only other friend. "Hey, T, we are okay."_

_Tara shook her head. "I know. I need to tell Kim something that happened last night."_

_Bonnie realized the deer in the headlights look of her friend and motioned for Kim to come over as she put her arm around the blond girl's shoulders. As Kim approached, the water works in Tara's eyes went into overdrive. "Kim, I'm sorry. I didn't do anything to give him any ideas, but he kept asking me…" At this point, the words that formed had no coherent sound behind the sobs._

"_Tara, what's wrong?" said Kim as she took Tara's hands in hers._

"_Josh, he wanted me to go for a drive last night while you were gone. Up to Heaven's Door. I kept telling him no. That you were my friend and why would he want to do that when he was with you…Oh, Kim… He says he does it all the time when you are off jet-setting..."_

_Kim's face fell as she heard the statements of Tara's experience. She had never considered anything like this happening. The rest of the night was a bit of a blur. She and Bonnie helped the Stoppables get Ron home. Bonnie had told them that he could stay at her house. That idea had been nixed pretty quickly. Kim arriving at home was still in a state of shock._

"We shouldn't let him do this to us, especially to you. You just did what you knew to be right. He shouldn't have spread those rumors."

"I know. But everyone believed them. Now the guys that will talk to me think that I will…"

"We are handling that Tara, and I don't think I would want to be Josh."

"I heard that he got put into D Hall."

Kim nodded smiling. "Yes, and I have people there that would do favors for me at the drop of a hat."

"I still don't know how that will help."

"One of them is Big Mike."

"Oh, that would be…" then Tara started to giggle. "Don't piss off Kim Possible." Tara relented to her stomach and picked up her naco and took a bite.

"And don't mess with her friend Tara either," added Kim.

The girls smiled at each other as they ate between giggles. Suddenly Kim's Kimmunicator went off and she choked down the mouthful that she had and hit the accept message button.

"Go, Wade…" Instead of Wade Load, her technical expert, on the screen it was Ron. It was obvious that he was trying to hide from someone. "Ron?"

Hearing the name Tara called out to him through the half chewed naco in her mouth, "Hey, Ron."

"KP, please you have to help me… She is a slave driver. I can't take this anymore… Make her stop. Please!"

"Ron, I know you don't like physical therapy, but I am sure the therapist isn't a Nazi war criminal."

"I have accepted your proof, Kim. I don't mean her. The last therapy session was yesterday."

"Then who are you talking about?"

From off of the camera view of his Ronnuicator there came a voice, "Ron, get back here and finish your geometry, and we will go to Bueno Nacho, not before."

"Guess."

This elicited laughter from the two girls in Bueno Nacho. "There you are… Let me guess calling Kim to bail your ass out of finishing your homework? Oh, no. You are going to finish it so there will be no reason for Barkin to give you detention. We are going to get your grades up if it kills you."

"That's why I am afraid."

Kim could tell Bonnie snatched the communication device from Ron. "Hey, K, how go things?"

"Pretty good B. T and I are going shopping later." Kim held out the Kimmunicator to bring Tara into the display.

"Hi, Bonnie."

"Hey, Tara, you doing okay?"

"Better now. If he gets through, do you want to hit the Mall?"

"Sounds like a plan." The two girls saw her turn to the fearful beau of Bonnie, "So as soon as you get through with your geometry home work then you can go to Bueno Nacho and I'll drop you off at Felix's if you would like."

The Bueno Nacho end of the conversation saw Ron sit down dejectedly and pick up a pencil. Bonnie's face resumed center frame. "We should be there in about forty-five minutes. Later."

Kim and Tara were laughing in the booth and collapsed forward at the same time into each others arms. A moment of silence soon followed as they realized that they were holding each other. Kim pulled back and looked away while biting her bottom lip. Tara mirrored her movement but had a shy smile on her face.


	2. Bueno Nacho

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible, or the characters.

Author's Notes: Why Josh got detention will be covered. I ask all that read to bare with me while I try to improve my flashback writing. All flashbacks should be handled in the next chapter or two. This will bring the main characters of this story to the starting point.

And now to chapter two:

Kim and Tara were just about to finish up their meal as Tara pointed to the door. She finished swallowing her drink, "They're here. You want to get the door?"

Kim frowned and shook her head, "We are supposed to be letting him do as much as he can on his own." The care and concern evident on her face.

The two of them noted that Bonnie let Ron out at the door. After he got out and shut the door she pulled her car into the space next to Tara's Bug. It was a whole ten yards from the door.

"I guess she is still babying him on some things, huh, K?"

Kim slightly chuckled. "Looks like it. Maybe she feels sorry for making him finish his homework before coming here."

The two cheerleaders enjoyed a little laugh as Ron pulled open the door as Bonnie approached, only to have her grab it and shoo him in. An exasperated sigh came from the brunettes lungs. Ron walked into the restaurant without aid. Gone were the crutches and cane. Bonnie tried to steer him to the table, that is when he balked.

"Bon-Bon, I feel okay. You said if I took it easy today at school, then I could get our food here. You go sit and girl talk; I will go and make sure my buddy, Ned remembers me. You want your usual?"

Bonnie looked at him with a level gazing pout. "Yes, please, but if you even look like it is to much..."

"Then you will make sure I take another month rehabbing. Yes, Dear, I know. I'll be fine."

Ron waved to his best friend as he approached the counter. Kim got up and slid next to Tara to give the couple the same side of the booth. Bonnie slid all the way over. "I swear, one of these days..."

"You two will stop fussing like a married couple? Or that you two will become a married couple?" asked the red head.

This earned a glare from the brunette. Don't you start on that also. I hear enough of it from my sisters, my mother and my father. Especially my father." Bonnie cleared her throat and dropped the pitch of her voice. "That Ronald is a good boy. Fine young man like that probably has many prospects, business and personal. It's not just anyone that would take a bullet for you. Saved your old man's life." Bonnie let out a growl. "He is as bad as Ron's mom. Can't they let us be? We are not looking for marriage. We just want to date and finish High School."

The two other cheerleaders started laughing. "Sorry, Bonnie, but with how everyone figuring that Kim and Ron would wind up together... they just replaced you with her at school. There is a bet going on if the wedding day will be on graduation. Though close behind it is using Prom as the wedding reception."

This elicited a deep guttural sound from Bonnie. Ron slid into the booth placing the tray with their order on the table. "Here we are. Our order, no drips, no spills, no errors."

Bonnie opened up her chimerito wrapper and looked at it. "Diablo me." Bonnie took the two packets of Diablo sauce from her boyfriend and opened one of them and squirted it onto her food.

The two other females winced as they saw her suck the remainder of the sauce from the container. "What? So, he rubbed off on me some. It's actually pretty good."

Ron laughed that infectious laugh of his. "See, KP, I keep trying to tell you to try it, but no."

Kim shook her head and looked down. She was glad that she was concentrating on Bonnie's act. In the time it took Bonnie to sauce her food, Ron had finished off a Naco and a chimerito.

Ron's metabolism that allowed him to eat like he did, along with a drug in testing, had given the Global Justice scientists a new Ron Factor. The drug was designed to speed healing times from combat wounds. Instead of the normal rehabilitation time, Ron was healed, but not back to full strength, or endurance yet. This had been accomplished a full two weeks before the projected date. They were still baffled to say the least.

Ron said it was clean living and a healthy diet. This to Ron must mean long slow make out sessions with Bonnie and eating at Bueno Nacho any chance he could get. Every time he used the statement it would earn him at least an eye roll.

Bonnie took a bite of her chimerito as Ron started in on his nachos. At the first bite, a familiar tone came from Kim's pants. Kim reached in and pulled out her Kimmunicator and hit the receive button.

"What's the sitch, Wade?"

"Hey, Kim. Drakken has struck again."

"Have a ride set up?"

"Sure do, one ride for two will be there in ten minutes."

"Thanks, Wade."

"Alright! Mission time," exclaimed Ron.

This was met with a wall of silence. "Not till you get the release from the doctor. You know that. I have my stuff in the car," chided Bonnie.

"Aw, man. Guess I'll call mom to give me a ride home."

"I could give you a ride home, Ron, then I guess I'll still hit the mall."

"Thanks, T. Think you could drop him off at Felix's house?"

Tara nodded, "That's more on the way to the mall anyway."

Bonnie smiled towards Ron, "You will still get your 'Guy Time'." Bonnie looked over to Kim. "You wanna go get changed first?"

"You go ahead, this way we can make sure Ron doesn't slip in there with you this time. This is the type of mission that time could count."

Ron blushed as he slid out of the booth to let Bonnie out. Her small pout did nothing except start giggles in the other two girls.

Next: Tara makes her move while Bonnie goes on a mission.


	3. Getting there

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible or any of the characters from the show.

Kim and Bonnie looked at each other is silence as they sat across from each other in the cargo plane. Kim could see Bonnie grasping the seat with her fingerless gloved hands. Bonnie was in her won variation of 'Kim Style', which included fingerless gloves with metal strike plates on the back and steel toed boots with strike plates on the back heels.

"Nervous?" inquired Kim.

"About regional qualifier level, this is the first time I have been with you on an 'action' mission. Once I start moving I will be okay, it is the waiting that makes me the most nervous."

"You'll do fine. We are going to deal with Drakken and Shego. You have read up about them. I'll handle Shego she is the actual physical threat. Drakken usually doesn't have henchmen that are much of a threat. All you need to do is to stop or keep Drakken busy until we can get his plan foiled."

"Okay, I think I can take care of a middle-aged guy." Bonnie smiled, "So what about you and Tara?"

Kim raised an eyebrow at the brunette, "What do you mean?"

"Well, I have no problem with it. Just curious on how far you two have gotten. I have known her almost as long as you have known Ron and I had no idea that she had those preferences."

Kim looked confusedly at Bonnie, "What are you talking about?"

Bonnie sighed and when she spoke there was a little irritation in her voice, "I'm not blind, K. I see how you two are always together now. Bumping into each other, chatting a little closer than normal, don't try to hide it from me."

"I still don't… Oh, Bonnie Blue Rockwaller, Tara and I are just friends, we are NOT like that."

"You two always together?"

"She would usually be with you and Ron with me; we were trying to give you two some couple time and we don't like feeling like third wheels."

"But what about all the touching and everything?"

Kim shrugged, "We are both physical people. She knew you weren't much on the touchy feely stuff unless you initiated it. Don't get me wrong, if I ever did anything like that, she would be the one, but I still haven't given up on the male of the species."

Bonnie chuckled, "So, I guess that I read the signals wrong. Though if I don't tell Ron maybe he will forget the bet."

"Bet?"

"Yeah, I was sure that you and Tara had hooked up, but he said no. So we had a bet between us."

"So what does the winner get?"

Bonnie blushed, "It doesn't matter, K."

"Oh, no, you are going to tell me or Ron will find out he won the bet now," Kim smirked.

"Fine," Bonnie sighed. "It is an entire night of the other being a pleasure slave. He will probably start it off with a nice long full body massage and then I'll dance some. After that…"

Bonnie wasn't able to continue because Kim started to scream, "Enough! You are right I shouldn't have asked. I was out of line." Kim now had her hands over her ears and was saying, "La-la-la-la-la-la."

Bonnie chuckled to herself and made a mental note that she had to pick up a Grande Naco pack when she got back for Ron and to make sure that he was in on her joke on Kim. She was disappointed that her two fellow cheerleaders hadn't found comfort in each other. Winning the bet meant that she would finally consummate her relationship with Ron.

A month they have been going out and the closest they had been 'all the way' was full body contact through the clothes and some under the clothes feeling while heavy petting. She wasn't used to waiting for the time to be special. That and she really liked her long hot showers, and now she was forced to make sure they were cold.

* * *

Tara had pulled her Bug into the driveway of the Renton's abode. Ron opened his door and slid out. Tara killed the engine and got out of the car. She watched Ron round the front of the car and smiled. Ron stopped and looked at her.

"What?"

"Oh, just that you are moving a lot better."

"Well, thanks for the ride. I can manage it from here."

"Sorry, no can do. Bonnie would flay me alive if I did that," she said rubbing her backside. "She spanks hard."

Ron blushed. "Uh, yeah, about that, sorry that it happened. I didn't know she was really going to do that."

"Oh, don't worry about it. Bonnie does things like that. Though usually not as hard," Tara ended with a pout.

"Well, yeah, though there is something that I need to talk to you about. When she did it, I was in shock and couldn't help but look. Well, I happened to see… well, everything."

Tara blushed as Ron continued, "Not that thongs don't look great on you, but you might want to wear something more conservative to school."

Tara's face was now the same color as Kim's hair. "RON!"

"I was standing up, and you were right there with Bonnie pulling up your skirt and you bent over. There was no way for me NOT to see," Ron defended himself. "I tired to close my eyes, but they wouldn't respond."

There was a moment of awkward silence. "Well, nothing that can be done about it now. Just don't tell B about it. I don't think I could handle being her whipping girl to get you excited."

"WH-what?"

"She told me about the make out session afterwards. She wants to go further. Before you say that you want it to be special, if it is with you it will be special. None of the other guys she has dated treats her anywhere near as well as you do." Tara placed her hand on his arm and looked into his eyes. "She loves you and wants you and it is driving her crazy that she can't 'have' you." Tara looked at the door as she disengaged her had from Ron's arm. "Well, let's get you in and relaxing before Bonnie has to spank me again," she said in a sing-song voice.

The two teens approached the door and it opened as the reached the porch. Tara noticed that the door opened by itself. She could see Felix approaching the door in his chair. It always had made her have a bad feeling in her stomach when she saw him at school, but after Kim told her that she used to feel the same way it helped her get over it.

"Hey, Ron. Hello, Tara, how are you doing?"

Tara's hands were behind her back and her right foot was failing to make drawings in the bricks behind her as it lightly scraped the stones. Her head was slightly down turned and her eyes looked up, "Fine, Felix, and how you are?"

"Can't complain, would you like to come in? I think Mom is just about to finish baking some cookies. Peanut butter stickies I think. She got the recipe off of one of her discussion groups."

"I wouldn't want to intrude."

"Oh, it's quite alright."

Ron looked back and forth between the two of them like he was watching a very slow tennis match. "Well, I would like to come in, if that is okay. Moving I am okay, but it still starts to hurt if I am just standing around for too long."

The other two teens blushed and stammered as they moved out of the way for Ron, who made his way to the kitchen to give his friends some time alone. Upon entering the kitchen, he was assailed by the smell of freshly baked cookies. He saw the source of the smell on the cooling rack. He noted that there was another batch ready to go into the oven on sheets and probably another in the oven already. Felix's mother entered the kitchen from the laundry room and smiled at a nearly salivating Ron.

"Hello, Ron. Help yourself."

"Thank you Doctor R."

"Not a problem." She looked around the room. "Where's Felix?"

"He's talking to Tara to try and get her to stay."

Miss Renton sat down a glass of milk for Ron. "Seriously, I raised that boy to take action. Why doesn't he just tell her he likes her?"

"Ah, the ways of the heart and the head are two different worlds."

"Too true Ron. So I guess that Bonnie is off with Kim on a mission?"

Ron nodded mouth full of milk soaked cookie. Swallowing he answered, "Drakken needs a beat down."

"Nervous?"

"Very. Doctor R, I know Kim will take care of her, but I am so scared of losing her. All this time no one and I mean NO ONE ever paid me attention, but now that I have someone, some freak might cause me to never see her again."

"So you would stop going on missions also right?"

"Well, no. I know what I am getting into. I have a track record. I am…"

"A man that is supposed to protect and keep those precious to him safe?"

"That is better than what I was going to say, but yeah."

Doctor Renton sighed and looked at Ron. "Is it because you are the man and she is the woman?"

"I don't follow you Doc."

"If Felix was going with Kim instead of Bonnie would you feel the same way?"

"Well, sure."

"What if it was someone with combat training and was more skilled than you?"

Ron paused and looked down. When he looked up, he answered, "Yes."

She smiled at the blond teen at her table, "Glad to here it is chivalry and not machismo."

"I don't think I could ever be macho."

"I bet Bonnie would disagree. Not everyone that would take a bullet like you did. Another inch and it could have shattered your femur."

Ron's response was cut off by the entrance of Felix and Tara into the kitchen. "Hey, Ron, want to skip the games and hit the mall?" asked Felix.

Ron looked from Felix to Tara and saw a pleading in her eyes and a slight shake of her head. "I probably shouldn't push it. I'll give my mom a call and have her pick me up. Go and have fun."

Tara's blue eyes shone and matched the smile on Felix's face. The two said their goodbyes and left the house. Ron could barely hear Tara's squeal when Felix put his chair in car ride mode. Ron had to admit that it was pretty cool to see a chair that size transform to fit in the back of a subcompact.

After they had, left Doctor Renton turned to Ron. "Want to stay here with me for a while? I talked to your mother this morning and I know you parents won't be home for a couple of hours. You will not be walking that distance and with you worried about Bonnie, do you really want to be alone?"

"Not really," answered Ron. "And plus there are cookies here."

Next: Kim and Bonnie confront Drakken and Shego and someone gets hurt.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope that this answers the Tara/Kim relationship thing. Not that I don't think that they would make a good pairing. Tara seems to have some of the same Ron characteristics that I like. Loyalty to the point of fanaticism and a form of sweet innocence. 


	4. Smackdown

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible. I make no money from this. I barely make any money from my seven thirty to four job.

Author's Notes: To those that are pissed about Tara and Kim not being a pair in this story, sorry. From the beginning, I had planned a bait and switch. Kim will be paired with someone from the series. It will take a bit to get there. This will be a pairing that I have not seen before. Take a deep breath, as with a road trip getting there is part of the fun.

Kim and Bonnie slipped into the air duct at the top of the mountain and made their way down. The two teens communicated via hand signals, sighs and grunts, the sighs and grunts coming from Bonnie.

Kim barely passed a vent and stopped. She turned to Bonnie and to the grate. When Bonnie looked, she saw a middle aged blue man hunched over a workbench. Bonnie squelched a snicker and gazed at Kim with a smirk on her lips. Kim nodded and shrugged.

Suddenly the man stood up and bellowed, "Shego, come here! It is complete!"

A raven haired, light green skinned woman walked into the room, "Yay, us. Can we get on with this then? I have reservations at ten tonight."

"What? You have a date on the eve of world domination?" questioned Drakken.

At this, Kim kicked the grate open and leaped down, followed by Bonnie. "As long as it is with local law enforcement I don't see a problem with you keeping it."

"Kim Possible!" exclaimed Drakken.

"Why are you always surprised?" asked Kim and Shego at the same time.

"Jinx, you both owe me a coke," commented Bonnie.

Shego gave her a quizzical look, while Drakken started glancing around. "Uh, excuse me, but who are you and where is the buffoon?"

"I'm Bonnie Rockwaller."

"Rockwaller… Hmm, I used to work with a man by that had a daughter with that name. Yes, and he had a daughter named Bonnie Blue…" Drakken approached Bonnie and looked closely at her. "Yes, yes… Same facial structure and eyes… My, my, what a nice looking young lady you grew into."

"Uh, thank you, Mister Drakken."

"Well, tell Joshua that Lipski said hello when you talk to him again. Now to my second question, where is the buffoon?"

"Who's that?" queried Bonnie.

Kim blocked a strike by Shego and put her into an arm bar. "He means Ron, B."

"Oh," there was a pause. When Bonnie looked up there was an unmatched rage in her eyes. "WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN CALLING MY BOYFRIEND!"

Drakken could only squeak out an, "eep," as he began fleeing the enraged teen. The sight of the action stopped Shego from attacking so she could see what was going on. Turning to Kim she asked, "So, she is dating Stoppable? How?"

Kim smiled and shrugged, "Well, she was at a bad place in life, and Ron was there and treated her with kindness and respect."

"Really?" asked Shego curiously.

"That and he took a bullet when we rescued her dad from WEE."

"I had heard about that… through the grapevine… I thought it was just an exaggeration."

"Nope, Janus threatened to shoot her and then fired at me. When he turned back to her, Ron charged. He got hit in the left thigh. I much prefer fighting you and Drakken to something like that."

"Thanks. And to think Stoppable has enough under the hood to keep tapping that. It gives one something to think about. Maybe I should have taken him up on that dance."

"WHAT?" questioned Kim as her face matched her hair.

"SHEGO HELP!" cried Drakken as he tried to scurry away from a still enraged Bonnie. The evidence of her catching him long enough to get a few good hits on him was obvious. From the swelling eye to the bloody swollen lip, Kim had not seen Drakken in worse shape.

"Get back here! I'm not through beating on you yet!" Bonnie firmly stated as she grabbed Drakken by the collar and pulled him up.

"Sorry Kimmie, but I have got to go, orders and all. We have got to have these chats more often so we can stay current." With that, Shego flipped over Kim and headed for her pummeled employer.

Before Shego could could reach them, Bonnie connected with a spin kick to the chest that launched Drakken over the railing of the raised command platform and into the arms of Shego. "Thanks for saving me some steps. Congratulations for bagging Stoppable. If you do anything to him to cause Kimmie here to miss a beat, I will come for you. Next time we can chat and you can fill me in on what he is like."

Before either of the heroes could respond, she had leaped into a tube with Drakken over her shoulder and was gone. There was a pause as both of the teens looked at each other and then Kim sighed. "Maybe Drakken will think twice about things next time now that he got the physical side of things," commented Kim. "So did you see where he dropped the device?"

Bonnie nodded the pointed at the console where she had rammed his face into it. Kim picked it up and messaged Wade. "Hey, Kim, that was quick. I'll get you a lift back on the way."

Kim smiled and turned the Kimmunicator towards Bonnie. "Meet the official Drakken butt-kicker."

Bonnie waved and took the Kimmunicator. "So, do we know what this thing does?"

Wade smiled, "Sure I do. It's a sonic nullifier."

An arched eyebrow from the brunette was all he needed to continue. "It sets up an area that sound can't get into or out of, it's a simple but elegant way of having privacy, at least to someone eavesdropping."

Bonnie smiled a large smile to him. "Think you could make one of these for me by Friday evening? One that could cover my entire room?"

"Not a problem. I even have some ideas to make it not look so obvious."

"Thanks, Wade, you rock," she said in a purring voice that made the preteen genius blush as he disconnected the link.

"What do you need one of those for?" asked Kim as she took the Kimmunicator.

"Well when I get excited, I get loud."

Kim left the conversation and headed outside to try and get the images out of her blushing head.


	5. Ride Home

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to Kim Possible or characters there of. I do hold that I own the concept behind this fan-fiction, which I am writing at no profit, other than satisfaction, to myself.

Author's note: Laptop still down. Working on recreating chapters. I am in seminars all week for work and don't have much time to write at home. Updates will be along as I can get them out.

* * *

Kim and Bonnie didn't say much while they waited for the ride home. Wade wouldn't tell either girl whom the ride was with. When the ride got there, on the other hand, conversation burst forth.

"Oh, MY GOD! That is Britina's logo!" exclaimed the normally calm and snarky brunette.

Kim smiled, "Yeah, guess Wade cashed in one of my lesser favors."

"Lesser? Come on, Kim, Britina is as big of a star as there is!"

"I put out a fire backstage of her Chicago show a couple of years ago. She has given Ron and I rides a couple of times and refuses to call the favor paid. Whenever she has a show near I always get backstage passes and the such."

The helicopter lightly set down and the side door opened and sure enough there was the blonde pop diva herself. "Hi, Kim! Heard you could use a lift," she said as she held out her hand. "Who's your new sidekick?" she asked as she helped the star struck teen into the helicopter.

"This is Bonnie. She's filling in for Ron till he gets clearance from the doctors."

"What happened?"

"He was shot," answered Bonnie the stars in her eyes starting to fade because of the singer's tone.

"Ouch, I didn't know. I hope he will be okay. Though, I am glad I won't have to listen to any lame pick up lines," sighed the blonde.

The ice from her blue eyes was palpable to Kim as Bonnie spoke, "One, he wouldn't have hit on you."

Kim gave a half grin and nudges Bonnie, "It's okay, Bonnie. She didn't mean anything like that."

Not acknowledging Kim, Bonnie continued, "Two, he is fine, he just needs to get his endurance back after being through physical therapy. Three, he was shot protecting Kim and me. And four, I just kicked a blue freak from one side of a room and back for putting down my boyfriend, don't think that I wouldn't do it to you."

There was a noticeable silence. "Oh, I didn't know." Britina looked at Bonnie again. "Mind if I ask you a question?"

Bonnie took a deep breath, "My so called friends played a mean trick on me. Trust me when I say this. He wasn't up on my be nice to list. If he hadn't followed me out of the gym that night… Well, it was the first time that anyone was nice to me just to be nice. It felt good; it still does.

I know he caught and catches a lot of shit. I was to blame for some of it. Now I am making sure that it stops. Are we clear?" she asked leveling blue eyes to blue eyes.

"Crystal," came out the response out of the famous mouth.

Kim had on a nervous smile as she pulled out her Kimmunicator. "Wade, could you connect up to Ron? I think Bonnie could use a little Ron-Ron fix."

"Uh, sure thing," came the response from the preteen genius. "Want to fill me in?"

"Later," said Kim glancing at the still smoldering brunette. "Hey, Ron," she said when her best friend popped onto the screen, "mind talking to Bonnie for a while?"

"Not at all, KP, Doctor R just dropped me off at my place, and someone has made sure that all of my homework is done."

Kim handed the Kimmunicator to Bonnie and indicated a corner of the copter that she could have a little privacy. After she had moved, Kim was sure that she heard cooing sounds coming from the just a moment ago amped up teen. "I'm sorry about that. She is still angry with herself and everyone else for putting Ron down. She is now defending him with as much venom and vigor as she used to attack him and me."

"That's okay, Kim, I just never did see that much in him. I should have known there was more to him if you were around him all the time. I am glad to have this chance to talk to you though. I know you are graduating here soon and was wondering if you had any plans."

Kim shrugged, "I have a ton of college offers of course, most with full rides. They want to have the world famous teen hero attending. Most of the ones that I have talked to weren't sure that they could accommodate the emergency style of life I lead though. I guess I would have to be giving up the hero biz, but I'm not sure that I could. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I'm going on tour this summer, as you know, and have been getting some really creepy fan mail. My agent said he read something about you doing body guard work for a Japanese toy guy."

"Nakasumi-san, yes. It really wasn't that much of a big…"

"Kim, when you are involved it always is a big. I have a deal to offer you. I want to hire you. I know you do the favor for a favor thing, but this is going to be different. You'll have a salary. I'll throw in private tutors for college classes. Well, they will be the same ones that I am going to use. You don't mind international relations as a major do you?" Kim shook her head. "Good, so you will be my classmate after a fashion. I'll let you have plenty of free and flex time so you can keep doing the save the world thing. Think of it as an offer to attend Britina University. You can have a major in International relations and a minor in save the world heroics," the pop star ended up with her soon to be patented I know you want to do what I say smile.

Kim was silently staring at Britina as her brain finally reengaged. "Can I think about it? I will need to talk this over with some other people. You know, Ron, Wade, my parents…"

"Not a problem. It's an open offer. Just promise me you will think about it," she responded as she squeezed Kim's knee and smiled.

Kim nodded and moved over to where Bonnie was curled up with the Kimmunicator. Bonnie looked up with her eyes smiling as well as her face. "Uh, would it be okay if I talk to Ron for a bit B? I need to discuss some Team business with him."

Bonnie held up the Kimmunicator at arms length, "K needs to talk to you, lover. See you in a bit. I'll see if I can get dropped off at your house. I might need help to be peeled out of these clothes," she gave a kiss in the air and handed the device over to Kim.

Kim saw a VERY red faced Ron looking at her. Kim looked from the screen to Bonnie and back to the screen. "Uh, B? Could we have a bit of privacy for this?" Bonnie nodded and moved away from the red head and went to apologize to Britina at Ron's request. He had explained while he did constantly use lame, by his admission, to her all the time, she had always been courteous in her refusals.

"Ron, I have something that I am going to need to discuss in strictest confidence. I am going the bring in Wade also." Kim hit the button to instantly connect Wade. The Kimmunicator's screen went into a split screen. As soon as the African-American tween looked up Kim spoke, "Wade put this on a secure channel. Scramble it and do all you mojo to it."

After furious flying of fingers from Wade, "Done, Kim, what's so important?"

Kim looked seriously at both of them, "Britina offered me a job."

"So, I guess you and Bonnie won't be coming home right away?"

"Not a mission, a job. With pay and benefits and the whole thing. She even is offering the same tutors that she has for college. She'll give enough time to do the save the world thing. It's not like the Team would be disbanded. We would just not be at the same school."

"Well, I had kind of accepted that, KP. I was looking at the Middleton Culinary Institute. They have a six-month course that I could probably ace in my sleep. Through Bonnie's contacts and my reputation that would get me on at any nice restaurant in the are and give me a chance to work my way up."

"And not put you far from Bonnie either I bet."

"The Holistic Institute of Upperton has a Middleton branch one block to the west of it. Also a six-month course there. We talked about blowing off the summer and then starting in the fall."

There was the sound of keys clacking on Wade's side of the conversation. "Did you know that we have favors at both locations, and that they offer credit for current skill and experience?"

"What you talkin' about, Wade?"

"First, I am going to forge the slips saying the doctors cleared you. You have been watching WAY too much TV. More to the point, both you and Bonnie might be able to get those six-months certificates quicker than that."

Kim began to smile. "Just a minute guys," Kim said before she laid the Kimmunicator face down. She went over to where Britina and Bonnie were actually chatting about the latest fashion disasters. "Britina, on your staff is there a personal masseuse or a personal chef?"

"No, but I have been told by some people that I should get them. They say they are invaluable, to image if nothing else."

Kim smiled, "What if I could recommend two that could also help in security? Kind of undercover support?"

"What do you have in mind?"

Kim just smiled larger, "Bonnie, why don't you give Britina a neck and shoulder massage as a resume while I see what strings Wade can get pulled for us?"


	6. Conversation in the Plane

Disclaimer: I don't own the property known as Kim Possible. Disney does. I think that the early termination of Kim Possible should be suspended and the substandard shows that Disney is now showing should be replaced with KP.

Author's Notes: I am back from a weeks forced vacation and am posting again. I would like to thank all that have taken their time to read my stories, and those that take time to review. To those that have added me to alerts, or favorites, you really help keep me going. To those that have deemed my work worthy of inclusion to your c2's I am still amazed that you consider my meager offerings worthy to be spread like that.

Now on to some Ron/Bon goodness…

-

Kim spent the next hour convincing the two schools to give the two other members of Team Possible a chance to take equivalency tests for their certificates. Ron had agreed right away, when Kim questioned him he said it was an easy choice. "When you have been the private cook for a mega-superstar, then when you open your own restaurant you are pretty much guaranteed A-List stars." Kim couldn't argue with that logic. The same logic was why Ron was sure that Bonnie wouldn't mind being the personal masseuse to Britina either.

With all arrangements taken care of, Kim went back to tell Britina that things were in order. What she came upon was Britina on the floor of the jet topless while Bonnie had shed her top and was wearing only her sports bra giving her a deep muscle massage. Since she was going to hand Ron off to Bonnie, Kim just turned the camera around so Ron could see the image. The last time that Kim had seen him so red was when it had iced up and he had slipped into Amelia and she had landed on top of him.

Looking at her friend in a brain melt down, "I'll have her call you later, Ron. Get some rest." Kim disconnected Ron from the feed. "Wade?" All Kim heard was a quiet meep sound. Chuckling she terminated the session on the Kimmunicator, picked up a bottle of water and sat down.

She kept looking away from the massage. She had things to think about and it was too distracting. She sighed thinking about the impending Prom. If things had never changed she would have been going with Josh; barring that she and Ron would have gone as friends. Now it looked like if she were to go, she would either have to find someone quickly, or go by herself. There was the going along with Ron and Bonnie, but she didn't want to be the third wheel. She sighed deeply. She could have asked Tara to go stag with her, but she had been hinting out about someone that she liked that she was going to ask if they didn't pick up on the clues.

Kim was broken from her thoughts when she caught movement out of the corner of her eye. Bonnie had stood up and was stretching as she shook out her hands. Britina was stretching her back, giving Kim an unintentional eyeful of what most teen boys would sell their lives to see.

Kim looked deliberately at Bonnie as she slid her shirt back on, "Hey, B, want to speak to your boy toy now, or would you rather wait a bit?"

Flopping down in one of the chairs, "Let me wait, I don't know if I could hold a Kimmunicator right now anyway. Think you could ask him to meet us at the airport?"

"Not a problem."

"Wait," interjected the blond superstar, "Why don't I just take you to him. Maybe we could grab a bite to eat?"

The two Middleton cheerleaders blinked twice. They looked at each other and blinked twice again.

"Come on, I'm serious. I haven't hung out and gotten a bite to eat with friends in so long."

"Friends?" came the question in stereo.

"Sure, Bonnie, we just met, but I bet I know as much about your love life as Kim does. And Kim, we have known each other for how long? Coming up on four years now? I don't give out my private email or cell number to just anyone. Not to mention that studio copy of the music to Say the Word."

Kim was hit in the face with a fuzzy pillow, "You bitch, you called in a favor to get the music for the talent show?" asked Bonnie with mock anger.

"Well, I asked, and got. At least I didn't spend two thou on renting special equipment, only to lose."

Britina had a funny look on her face, "I thought you said that you didn't win, Kim."

"She didn't," answered Bonnie for her. "I did."

"You know that Ron won," interjected Kim.

"And since he is MY boyfriend, I claim the victory," smugly claimed Bonnie

"That was before you two were going out. The only reason that he was even in it was because I had to have sometime bought for me because I was in a deathtrap."

"Sounds like some people need to chill if they want to hang out," commented Britina.

"Mentioning hanging out…" Kim said pointing to Britina's still uncovered chest.

The pop star slightly blushed and slid a tee shirt over her head and slid her arms through the sleeves. "Sorry, I get used to not worrying about it with the dancers and back up singers at practice"

"Guess that is something that I will have to get used to then," said Kim with a frown.

"Don't worry, K. It's just like changing for practice. Sometimes we need to let them air out…"

"And if you haven't noticed, I go in change and go out eyes locked forward, or on the floor. I still am not comfortable doing that."

"It's okay, Kim, it is just something that is going to be different for you. In show business like that nudity is something you just come to accept. Well, back stage changing and all of that. I have been offered a topless shoot for a considerable amount. I turned it down, not because I didn't feel comfortable doing it, but because that is SO not my image. After I stop touring and performing for mainly the teen market… I might take up the offer. That probably won't be for a long, long time though."

"You're right. I am sure that Ron has looked while on a mission."

"Don't think so," said Bonnie getting up for a bottle of water. "He still goes hot coal red when I give him a skirt flash when I am wearing briefs. There is no way he would be able to function on a mission if he saw you in anything less than what you have on right now."

Kim nodded, "But we have known each other for so long. Plus there was that time when we switched bodies. I am pretty sure he got enough of an eyeful then."

Bonnie cut her eyes at Kim, "And you did not?"

Blushing, "Do I have amnesty as this is girl talk and nothing can be used against me?"

Britina squealed and nodded. Bonnie, on the other hand, looked closely at Kim and cocked her head. "Is this something that I really don't want to hear?"

Kim blushed heavily. "I don't know. Well, think about it. You are in the body of someone of the opposite sex. You know how everything feels on your body… They have a different set of accessories. You kind of want to know what happens to them…"

Britina squealed again and leaned forward, "You didn't?"

There was a slight growl from Bonnie as Kim nodded, "I took it on a test drive. I didn't really know what to do, so I tried some things and continued with what felt good…"

"And?" prodded Britina.

"I prefer my own body," Kim blushed heavily.

"You better," came darkly from Bonnie.

"Don't start on it, Bonnie. From the smell of my hamper, I wasn't the only one taking a test drive." Kim saw the smoldering look in her eyes, "What would you have done? Think about it. Remember the week when Ron and I couldn't look at each other… that was right after then. It was exploration pure and simple." Kim stopped and sighed, "I knew I shouldn't have said anything. It's not like you haven't explored him more than that."

With that, Bonnie hurled her water bottle at Kim and stormed to another section of the plane. Kim had caught the bottle and just watched her as she left. Britina slid next to Kim, "You do know that they haven't done anything besides heavy make out sessions, right?"

Kim's face dropped, "But all of her talk, the way they are around each other…"

"She wants to, very much. Ron wants to wait to make sure it is special. You basically just told her that you have had her boyfriend, but prefer to take matters in your own hands. I thought you would have known."

"I guess that we still don't talk a lot. Ron is my best friend, she is his girlfriend… We have to get along. I thought we talked about things, but I guess…"

Britina gently moved Kim's chin so she would look into her eyes, "If they had done it, who would have been the first person that he would have called?"

"Me."

"I think you two have need to talk, and then all three of you need to talk. I know of a quiet place in Upperton that is quiet and respectful of privacy. I'll make the arrangements. You two get past this so we can have a nice night out. Okay?"

Kim swallowed while looking into the sparkling blue eyes of her soon to be boss and nodded. She got up and went to make amends with Bonnie. Britina smiled as she watched her walk into the next section of the plane. She picked up a cell phone and made a call.


	7. Conversations Through a Bathroom Door

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible. Yeah, yeah, I know everyone thought I did…

Author's Notes: It is true that Kim and Bonnie still have not come to terms with each other fully. Add in the fact that Bonnie's fun for so long was the put downs of Kim. Will things work out? Time will tell. I hope it will before Prom. That could be a bad thing if it doesn't.

-

Kim walked through the plane and heard Bonnie in the bathroom. "Bonnie? Can we talk?"

"Go away, Possible."

"Bonnie, please listen. I thought you and Ron had… well…"

"Well, what?"

"Bonnie, please don't make me say it."

"If we are going to talk you are going to have to say it."

Kim sighed deeply. "I thought that you and Ron had consummated your love," hedged Kim.

"You mean that we had fucked."

"Yes, that. With all the talk about sex and how great Ron is… I put two and two together and guess I came up with something way off from four."

"Yes, you did. Now that you have said that, go away."

"No, Bonnie. We need to talk this out. I bet that there are a lot of things that we need to talk about. Ron and I have been tight for coming up on twelve years now. That is a lot of history that I have with him that you don't. Now, while none of that is romantic involvement it does mean that we have been major fixtures in each other's lives. There are some things that Ron and I don't talk about, especially some that involve missions. There are various reasons for that, but none are because that we have anything to hide from you about he and I."

"K, do you know why I am so…"

"Angry?"

"It's not anger. Well, not really. Torn up isn't strong enough I don't think. It hurts. It hurts because my boyfriend is a virgin and wants to wait till it is special, not because of him, but because of me… And you go and tell me that not only have you handled the merchandise, but have made sure it works. Then say that you didn't like it. It's another thing you have taken from me, Possible. I know that you probably don't think that it would mean much to a fucking whore like me… But he does… And I know it means a lot to him, so it means a lot to me. Can you even comprehend how that makes me feel? I wanted to jump him that first weekend so many times… But he stopped me. I was going to blow him in the car because I was on the rag, and he stopped me. Since then I keep getting more and more romantic, and he keeps saying that he wants it perfect." There was a long pause. Kim could imagine Bonnie wiping away the tears. "And here is the kicker. He doesn't want it perfect for him since it is his first time; he wants it perfect and special for me since my first time wasn't. I know you would never understand that…" Kim heard Bonnie break down into sobs on the other side of the locked door.

Kim just sat there and waited for Bonnie to get her self back together. Eventually, when she heard the sobbing start to subside, "Bonnie, you know that Ron would do nothing to hurt you. I think that most of that time period he has chosen to block out. When I said that I preferred it in my body… It was the finishing… It feels totally different. I like that feeling more than I did with his body."

"Did you taste it?"

"What was that?"

"Did you taste it… after, you know…"

Kim shivered where she sat on the floor. "No, I have no interest in that."

"I guess that is one thing that you can't take from me."

"Bonnie, come on. It isn't like Ron and I had sex. I used his hands on his body. Actually thinking back to it after I started it seemed to be pretty much on auto-pilot."

"Didn't really need to hear that, K."

"Just keeping it honest between us."

"Isn't society built on the ability to lie to each other?"

"Unfortunately, but friendship is built on the truth."

Kim heard the lock click. She hurriedly moved away from it so she wouldn't fall into the room. She saw Bonnie and it would have been hard to notice that her mascara and eyeliner had seen better days. "Maybe, Britina has something to touch up your makeup with."

"I hope so, the last time I looked even close to this I found a new boyfriend. I like the one I have now."

"Even though his friend can fit half her leg in her mouth."

Bonnie snickered as she bumped Kim with her hip, "If you can do that, I know a number of guys that would pay to take you to Prom." She hurried ahead to dodge he cuff to the head from the redhead.


	8. Revelation

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible. Disney owns her. I hear that there is a special cell under Epcot that they keep her. I also hear that the Gnomes of Zurich are working with the Boy Scouts to take control of OPEC. I am not sure which one is true.

Author Notes: Will Bonnie ever get her dosage of Ronshine? That would be telling. Look for the hints about where this comes in the series from the previous chapters…

-

"GRRRR," was the sound of the growl that came from the teen diva's throat. They had been circling Middleton International for an hour and a half before they closed down the airport for fog. In another twenty minutes, they would be touching down at Upperton Regional. The dinner reservations had already been canceled. Of course, she could have requested that they open up just for her and her guests, but Kim and Bonnie did have school tomorrow. That was one thing that she did NOT miss.

She did make them promise that she would pick them up from school and they would start out on an evening then. That was her one concession, well, that and the thought of the penthouse suite in Middleton that her manager kept for her. A nice long hot bubble bath might just ease her mood.

Bonnie had called Ron to let him know to head on to bed and not wait up to tell her good night. She sighed and looked out at the darkness engulfing the clouds. She had to admit that a lot of the things with Kim were fun, but not being told goodnight by her man did suck. He told her that tomorrow that he wanted to ride his 'Machine' to school. She shook her head at the thought of the scooter that had seen better years.

Kim sighed and started to try and wind down. A long day coupled with a promised long night tomorrow meant that she would need all the rest that she could get. She couldn't believe her luck that in one fell swoop that her planning for College and heroing was handled. Truthfully she had always liked being around Britina. They seemed to share something, a sense that while they were average teenagers, they were thrust into a larger than life part.

-

Shortly they felt the impact of the wheels on the ground as they landed. As the plane taxied to the disembarking point, Kim and Bonnie noticed the limousine that was parked with the chauffeur waiting at the door. The stairs were rolled up to the plane and the door was opened by the time the trio of girls made it to the front of the plane. Kim and Bonnie went down the steps as Britina stuck her head into the cockpit and thanked Pete, the pilot. She then followed her friends into the back of the extended vehicle.

She noticed Kim had the look of someone that was longing for sleep. "Get some rest, Kim. I'll wake you when we get to your house." She received a weary grin and a slight nod. She watched as Kim drifted off to sleep and when she turned around Britina caught the look of the brunette.

"Does she know?"

Britina was glad of the darkness of the moving vehicle because it would hide her blush. "Know, what?" she feigned innocently.

"That you have a thing for her. It's obvious if you know that look. I see it in Ron, and I see it in the mirror when I think about him. Now I see it in you when you look at her."

Britina looked at her feet, "No, I imagine that she has no idea. I didn't realize it till about four months ago myself. I found myself constantly looking at her site, reading her blog. Every time she would mention Josh Mankey, it hurt. I kept trying to think of ways to get her to have a mission that involved me… When I started receiving the threats, the first thing I thought of was her." She looked up and Bonnie could see the start of a tear in the corner of her eye. "Don't tell her, please? I don't know what she would do if she knew. She might not want to be around me any more."

"Don't worry," said Bonnie as she took the blonde's hands in her own, "it is safe with me. Unless Ron asks me pointblank, I will not tell him. But you will have to tell her one of these days. It will eat you up from the inside if you don't."

Kim's head started to list to the side and Britina guided it to her lap and slowly started to stroke her hair. Bonnie looked at them and remembered when Ron went to sleep with his head in her lap. "I think that we will need to drop her off first."

Britina looked up startled into the blue eyes of Bonnie. "I wouldn't do anything. I…"

"I know. As your masseuse, I am telling you we will take her home first, because if you take me home first I will be working so much tension out of your shoulders and neck that it will take a week. I am speaking from experience on this. Trust me."

After the forty minute drive and rousing the sleeping form of Kim, Bonnie and Britina helped walk her to the door of her house. She sleepily said goodnight and waved to them before shutting the door. As she stumbled up the stairs, she hoped she would be able to get back to the dream of flying in the clouds with her head on a very soft one for when she was tired.

-

Bonnie relaxed in her shower as she let the hot water cascade over her skin. She had already scrubbed off the sweat and grime and now she was thinking about Kim and Britina. They would be a cute couple. It would set the entertainment world on its ear that much was for sure. But with Kim being her bodyguard, it probably would be over looked for a while, unless something happened. Kim, she knew, was a virgin; Bonnie wasn't sure about Britina. She thought back to the playing that she and Tara had done, both had agreed, while fun, they just liked the male member more, no telling with Kim. She sighed still unsure whether she should play cupid or not. She sighed as she patted herself dry. As long as there isn't some new hottie that comes along, she thought, it could very easily work.


	9. A ride, A meeting, A Melancholy Ending

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible. That would be wrong.

Author's Notes: Campy, there are times that you make a bet to lose it. You could either like what the other person's condition for them winning is, or you could just be setting up your pigeon for a 'double or nothing' bet. Jez, re-reading what I wrote, you are right on the pacing. I had just a little bit of free time at work and needed to de-stress. It looked good to me at the time. As to Bonnie not bringing it up, I don't think that is Bonnie's style. Say what you will about her, she seems to be always strait forward, sometimes too much so.

And to those that say that I like to torment my audience… Who? Me?

-

Surprisingly Kim felt well rested when the morning greeted her and she got up for school. She grabbed the mandatory piece of toast and promised to eat at least a granola bar from the stockpile in her locker. The only time she had been a serious breakfast eater was when her mom made pancakes. She caught up with Monique four blocks away from the school and was about to tell her the developments of last night. Was about to is key, because they were approaching Ron from behind quickly.

It is not that they were moving quicker than their normal walking pace. It was because he was experiencing the joy of the wind in his face, on his scooter, when it was straining to push him about two miles an hour. "Hey, Ron," both of them said over the groaning engine.

"Ladies, might I interest you in a ride to school?" he asked.

"I need the exercise, Ron. Maybe next time?"

"I better keep Monique company. Plus we have some gossip to catch up on."

"I'll see you there then."

And with that they passed him and extended their lead until they rounded the corner. At that point they started to giggle. "What does Bonnie see in him?"

"He's nice, treats her like a goddess, isn't fresh, doesn't try to force her into anything, has a child like wonder with the world, can cook like a five star chef, and makes her laugh," Kim said as she ticked the points off on her fingers.

"Yeah, but what else?" asked Monique as she giggled.

Kim joined her giggle and then straightened up. "I guess you wouldn't be interested in who gave Bonnie and I a ride home last night… in a limo, after flying us here in her private jet…"

Monique squealed, "Girl, who? You got to dish to me."

"One condition. No spreading it until after school."

Monique looked at her shocked and gave a look like she wasn't going to agree. "Okay."

"You will swear on your Club Banana Platinum card and your employee discount."

"Kim, that is playing low. That is so mean…" she took a deep breath, "Okay, I got to know. Who?"

Kim put her fingers in her ears, "Britina."

Even with the impromptu protection the sound perpetuated in a ringing inside her head. Kim saw that Monique's mouth was shut so assumed that her eardrums were safe. "I thought so. Anyway, I don't think I will be able to room with you at college. I got an offer that is way better than Upperton U."

"What?"

"Private tutors in international affairs, with Britina. Conditional that I do security work for her, while pulling a salary." Kim paused and waited for her friend's brain to compile what she just said. "I would like all of THAT kept on the down low."

"I will file it under S then."

"For secret?"

"For special, as in for me to know and act superior that I know something that no one else does."

"Except, Ron, Wade, and Bonnie. And my parents, and probably Ron's. The tweebs. Bonnie probably rubbed her sisters faces into it… Probably called her dad about it also…"

"Okay, so when can I tell others?"

"I'll see if I can get Britina to let you do the announcement on the entertainment shows," Kim said as she covered her ears with her hands.

There was a pause and then there was a loud scream that was heard inside the orchestra room at the school.

-

Ron made sure that Bonnie's car was in its regular spot before finding a spot to slide his 'machine' into. As he was about to slip it into one of the half sized parking spots, a motorcycle slipped into it. Ron killed the engine on his scooter and pulled it onto its kickstand.

"Hey, I was about to park there," he tried to yell over the sound of the revving engine.

Suddenly the engine was killed and the usurper of his parking space removed his helmet. "Sorry, did you say something? I get lost sometimes… It is just me and my machine…"

"And the road," finished Ron. "I know what you mean. I'm the same way. I'm Ron, Ron Stoppable."

"I'm Eric; I just moved here."

"Ah, then you will need someone to show you the ropes. That would be me. I am master of the domain."

Eric got off of his bike and followed Ron. Ron was busy pointing out the gathering points of various groups, locations to avoid getting hemmed into while in the halls, where the hall monitors usually were when Eric asked, "So, where do I go to get my schedule?"

"Ah, yes, hmm. I am more of a 'Big Picture' person; details are not my thing."

-

From the brief encounters between classes, and stolen kisses in the halls Ron was slowly getting his Bon-Bon fix. It was just enough to keep both of them tolerable to the rest of the student body. As lunch came around, Bonnie moved to get their usual table, and Ron went to get the glop that the school board referred to as nutritious food. Ron noticed Eric and waved him over into the line. After the cursory warnings about the lunch ladies and the meatloaf, they got their trays and walked over to the waiting Bonnie.

"Bon-Bon, this is Eric. Eric this is my girlfriend, Bonnie." After they had exchanged pleasantries and had taken their seats Ron started to eat. Luckily for him, Bonnie had insisted on him eating in a more civilized manner at the table. This actually allowed him to push and prod the gray muck that seemed to want to fight his fork.

"Who's that?" asked Eric pointing to the lunch line.

Ron looked up from pondering the ingredient make up of the somehow sentient substance. "Oh, that's Kim Possible. You may have heard of her. Saves the world on a regular basis, and is my best friend."

Kim came over to the table and Eric stood and gave her a smile that almost melted her knees. As he sat back down he moved his chair, knocking Ron into Bonnie's lap. Ron quickly placated his protective girlfriend and while straightening himself he saw where Kim hadn't noticed anything besides Eric.

-

Soon the end of the day came and as students fled the halls of learning three people stood by a familiar locker. "Ron-Ron, are you sure this is okay? I mean you did win the bet; I can come with you if you would like. I don't HAVE to go with K, and 'Tina."

"It's okay, Bon-Bon, I understand that you need girl time. I just missed you last night. It's not like you aren't going to pick me up after shopping or anything like that."

"You got that right. Nothing will keep me from you tonight." She pulled in close to him and whispered, "And I may be able to get a limo ride for just you and me to Observation Point. It is supposed to be clear tonight. The stars will be out, and I will wear something special. We can celebrate our new jobs."

Kim couldn't hear what Bonnie was saying, and she was glad of it as she watched Ron's face turn from pink to red. She shut her locker loudly behind the pair of lovebirds and smiled. "We need to start heading out front. Are you sure that your car is going to be okay, Bonnie?"

Bonnie nodded, "T is going to drive it back to my place. She left hers there this morning." Bonnie took a critical eye to Ron. "Are you sure you are okay? I mean, Tara could drop you off at Bueno Nacho if you are not feeling up to it."

Ron squeezed her hand, since there was a teacher in the hall, "I feel fine. I am going to dress out for practice come Monday. No need for me to hold anyone back from having fun."

As the trio approached the front door they could see a crowd had gathered to ogle the limo that was out front. When they emerged from the doors of the school Kim spoke up, "Excuse me, coming through."

Hearing the voice the crowd parted and they walked through. Bonnie turned to Ron, "Think we should call her Moses?"

"Nah, with her Kimness she would do more than throw down the tablets, or strike the rock. Who knows how long it would take us to get anywhere then?" commented Ron back to her softly.

This caused both of them to giggle. Kim turned around, "What?"

"Nothing, KP. Just a Temple joke," Ron smiled.

As they neared the white limo the chauffeur opened the door and Britina popped out her head. At this moment half of the gathered student body screamed. Kim dove into the opening. Bonnie turned, gave Ron a hard, lingering kiss and followed suit. The door closed and quickly the vehicle was away.

Ron slipped silently, sullenly away to his scooter. He wanted to spend time with Bonnie. He did not want to go shopping. He wanted to hold her. He did not want to be the fourth wheel. He wanted her to know how much she mattered to him. He wanted to show her how he felt. He wanted to show her how he had decorated the inside of his house since his parents were going to be in San Diego all weekend attending an actuary convention. He wanted to give himself to her, but knew that what she wanted was important also.

He slipped on his helmet and slowly, oh so slowly puttered to the only place that understood him, Bueno Nacho.

-

Ending notes: Yes, I am paraphrasing some of So the Drama. Things will be somewhat different to reflect the ideas that have already appeared. Yes, I enjoy writing torturous stories for my audience.


	10. Rainy night

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible, big surprise there.

Author's Notes: I have started up a deviantart profile. I will put the link to it in my profile. I intend to use it to post my stories in their entirety. Also, if you are on deviantart let me know. I haven't quite figured out how to navigate it or search for KP people. I am interested in the fan art out there. I have found, I think a total of three… and those are from people here.

Now to the fact, that Ron had an emotional flip-flop. It is shown in the series that he has these. It is also shown that he will take small things and blow them out of proportion. Yes, things are going to be changed from So the Drama.

-

Ron trudged with deliberation up to the counter of Bueno Nacho. Well, maybe a Naco infusion will help the situation. It always does, he thought. Eyeing Ned he laid down his regular Friday order.

"That will be five forty-five, Stoppable," let out the nasally assistant manager.

"I think you made a mistake there, Ned. That is my regular Naco night order."

"Didn't you hear, Stoppable? Corporate did away with the Naco night promotion." Ned watched as the look on Ron's face took an incredulous look. "Not only that, but they are going to start to do kid's meals."

"No," begged Ron.

"With a toy. This place will be inundated with the urchins… Spilling, yelling, screaming… I shudder at it already."

"You and me both, Ned. I don't have enough for the order… Could you go ahead and cancel it? I need to think…"

"I understand, Stoppable. If you need a shoulder."

"Thanks…" with that, Ron started to walk out of the door and into the sudden storm that had opened up on the Middleton area. Ron had gotten to the Bueno Nacho sign, where he had parked his scooter, and released his inner thought, "I AM LOOSING EVERYTHING THAT I CARE ABOUT!"

-

Kim and Bonnie were still in shock at the shopping spree they were on. They had been to three boutiques in Upperton. Out of those three they had a purchase apiece at Britina's insistence and coin. As they started back to Middleton they were met up with a storm that had slowed traffic.

Bonnie looked out the window of the limo and was instantly out of the shopper's high that the three were sharing. Her countenance had totally changed and it started to affect the others. A deep sigh was the final straw.

"Okay, Bonnie, what's wrong? Why the buzz-kill on the mood?" asked Britina.

"It's Ron. I know he is on his scooter. He should still be at Bueno Nacho, but when he leaved he will ride it home, even if the roads are to wet. He won't leave it there…"

"Well, we could swing by there if you would like. It's not like we don't need to pick him up anyway, right?"

Bonnie nodded, "Yes, but, by the time we get there, he will already have left."

Kim pulled out a familiar blue device. "We could always give him a call and tell him to wait for us."

Bonnie snatched the Kimmunicator from the redhead and hit the connect button. Bated breath was held and met with a black screen. Bonnie hit the button again. Before Bonnie really hit the button, Kim pulled the device from her and messaged Wade. The image of the young super-genius came onto the screen. He didn't say anything because he was in mid swallow.

Clearing his mouth, "What's the sitch, Kim?"

"We can't reach Ron on his Kimm… er, Ronunicator. Could you check up on it please?"

"Not a problem," there was a momentary pause as his fingers flew across two different keyboards. "Well, I found out why you can't reach him. He turned off his Kimmunicator. Also his cell phone, it seems."

"So there is no way to reach him?"

"Well, you could always try his house. I marked his entry there about fifteen minutes ago."

Bonnie pulled the device to look at the boy, "You mean to tell me that you can track us wherever we go?"

"No, but I do have feeds from the security systems from Ron's and Kim's houses. He entered his house about fifteen minutes ago. Let me track back a little bit… It seems that he put in his order at Bueno Nacho, but cancelled it when he learned that the Naco night promotion has been cancelled."

"That means he didn't have enough…"

"Pretty much, Bonnie. Also, they are starting kids meals next week."

Bonnie looked at Britina, "Could you drop me off at his place?"

"Sure, it won't be a problem. You are really worried about him, aren't you?"

"Yeah, Ron tends to get overly emotional when I'm not there to balance him out. Guess the same could be said about me when he isn't." There was deep concern evident in her eyes.

Britina turned to tell the driver the change in plans, and then settled into the sound of the rain as it pelted the roof of the vehicle.

-

The white limo pulled up to the house. All three women could see a beat-up scooter out front. It looked like it had been thrown into the position in the driveway. When she saw the scooter like that, Bonnie leapt from the just stopped conveyance and bolted strait for the door. As she reached it, her hand turned the knob as her shoulder hit the door. She rushed inside, leaving Kim and Britina following in her wake.

"RON! Come on baby, where are you? RON-RON?" The brunette was screaming as she searched for her love. She stopped moving when she saw the living room. All the furniture was moved from the normal places. It was all against the wall, and in front of the fireplace was a large quilt adorned by silver platters and candleholders.

Kim and Britina came up behind her and stopped. "He was going to… Tonight is when he was… I just told him what we were going to do without seeing if it was okay with him, and he let me… What if…"

As the other two where about to reach out and comfort her she bolted again. She slid between the two of them, used her momentum to hand plant over the banister of the stairs and evade the first seven steps. She navigated the rest of the impedances two at a time till she reached the top and then stormed into her heart's room. She found it empty and the lights off in it. Luckily for her sanity it made the light spilling from under the bathroom door more pronounced.

She burst through the door and saw her reason for living lying still in a tub of water. He was nude, but that didn't register in her mind. She didn't see the water moving from breaths and then her greatest fear rose up and claimed her mind.

(Author's Aside: I could end this chapter here and leave all to rant and rave at the evil cliffy monster that posses me from time to time, or I could continue on…

This time the Vorpal Blade did go snicker snack against the evil cliffy monster.)

She threw herself at him, not knowing what else to do. Her raw silk blouse was drenched with the warm water of her lover's bath. Her head rest against his chest listening to the light beat of his heart…

Her lips immediately sought his as she struggled to pull him out of death's watery grasp. Get him out of the water, and then start the CPR, were the only thought in her head. She felt herself gripped, but not from behind. She opened her blue eyes and looked into the most perfect set of chocolate brown eyes that she had ever seen. Then the tears matched the intensity of the rain outside.

Author's ending: There no evil cliffy, but a regular one. What was that in the reviews about Ron/Bon goodness? Something tells me that the next chapter may take this up to an M rating.


	11. In and Out of the Bath

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible. I do this as a diversion. I would starve if I was a writer.

Author's Notes: To those that think that I put Ron in the bathtub to do a dance with Suzie Q, SHAME on you. I wouldn't do that to a character… Well, maybe I would, but not without a VERY good reason. Obviously, you have not experienced the relaxing ability of a nice warm bath; I suggest that you try it at your earliest convenience.

-

Ron blinked, "Bon-Bon, what are you doing here?"

"I couldn't get in touch with you, and then Wade told us about Bueno Nacho… I was scared. You didn't answer and when I came in here I saw you in the tub and I thought…" She stopped talking as she pressed her lips firmly against his.

Britina and Kim looked through the door at the couple. "Her shirt is getting ruined," commented Kim.

"I don't think she minds," replied Britina as she bumped Kim's hip with hers.

"But it's a Wang."

"No, THAT is a wang," retorted the pop diva as she pointed to Ron's anatomy that was revealed just above the tub.

The comments from the peanut gallery brought the two lovebirds out of the reverie of their kiss. There was an "Eep," from both of them. Ron quickly slid down in the tub while Bonnie stood in front of him with her back to the tub.

Britina smirked at the two, while Kim was busy trying to keep her face to match her hair. There was an awkweird silence that was broken by the blond singer. "Tell y'all what; since it is raining we have a rain-check for dinner for tomorrow. Kim and I will see what trouble we can get into and leave you two here."

"Sounds like a plan to me," said the blond that had done his best to sink under the diminishing froth of his bubble bath.

"Come on, Kim, let's jet," she said taking the red-faced redhead's hand and leading her out.

Bonnie turned back around and slid to a sitting position by the tub, her chin resting on the side. Her blue eyes took a soulful turn as she just sat there and looked at the one that had caused her panic. "Don't scare me like that again, okay?"

"I didn't mean to scare you," mumbled Ron. "I just needed to relax. I didn't really want to talk to anyone that wasn't here. I remembered how you said that a warm bath relaxes you, and I tried to do some of the meditations that I learned when I was in Japan, but I fell asleep like I did there."

"I saw what you did downstairs. You should have told me that you wanted me to come over."

"I didn't want to stop you from having fun."

"And you think that I can have real fun when I am worried about you? You are my partner. I also think that you had more fun than I could ever have with them planned tonight. So what say I wash your back and you show me what you had planned, Loverboy," she said with a glimmer in her eye.

Ron gave her a shy grin, "You may want to take off your shirt and start it drying."

Bonnie gave him a smirk as she started to undo the buttons. She slowly turned her back to him and slid off the shirt. He noticed the color of her bra. He remembered their first date and her tricking him into going into the lingerie store to buy it. She turned around and he saw how well her breasts seemed to fill the twin cups.

A slight blush came to Bonnie's cheeks as Ron drank in her image. "I was serious about the limo ride. Ron, I want it to be special, I just want it to be now." She looked longingly at him as she leaned forward kissing him deeply.

He stood up, stepped out of the water, and then scooped her up in his still dripping arms.

"Baby, your leg…"

"Feels fine." He walked out of the bathroom with her and navigated to the landing of the stairs. "I don't think I can manage the stairs." He sat her down and gently pushed her to the wall where he pressed himself against her, kissing her softly across her face winding up slowly kissing her mouth repeatedly.

Gradually they separated. The longing between them was a palpable force attempting to pull them together. "Go downstairs. I will be right there," said Ron in a husky voice.

Bonnie nodded, kissed him on the cheek, and before descending the stairs, squeezed his manhood.

Author's Endings: I apologize for the brevity of this chapter, but it was written at work between a flood of calls. I did receive word today that my laptop is back from being serviced, and I should be picking it up in the next day or so. Crossing my fingers, I should have time to write this evening. Look for an update of one of my three main stories. I am thinking Ninja Countries, but I might update Love. I have been working on Afterwards, but am coming up with so many blocks for it that I may just build a pyramid.


	12. Conversation in Seclusion

Disclaimer: For those that think different, Kim Possible and the properties there of are owned by Disney. Which if you believe the rumors in the business world, Steve Jobs is about to start running. Maybe he can have Woz guest star on Kim Possible when Wade calls him in for a consultation... Okay, enough of letting out my inner geek.

-

Author's Notes: Long time in coming chapter... And I am afraid that it isn't up to my own standards, much less my loyal readers. Please be brutal if you must. I have had a lot going on in my life and just haven't been able to get thoughts coherently focused enough to do one of my continuing stories.

-

As a world traveling heroine, Kim was used to many different things. This was not one of them. She was in a quiet, secluded and critically acclaimed restaurant with a famous performer, while her best friend was more than likely losing his virginity. To say that it tapped her weirdness scale was an understatement. She was unable to focus on anything for too long.

"Kim," she heard as a hand took hers. "It will be okay. They both want this. It is a culmination of their feelings. Let it go. Not only that, but I feel unwanted when you ignore me," pouted the diva across the table from her.

Kim shook her head to clear the cobwebs and looked at the platinum blond sitting across from her. Those blue eyes just seemed to draw her in. Those blue eyes... Kim shook her head again derailing the thought process that was taking her to an unwanted and unwarranted, so she tought, station. "Sorry, Britina, it's just that Ron and I have been so close for so long that I am afraid that..."

"You will lose him? How many times have you had a boyfriend and he was still there for you?"

"I didn't keep a count."

"And what makes you think that he will drop you as a friend now that him and Bonnie are becoming intimate?"

"Well, nothing really, but..."

"Nothing but your insecurity. Kim, things change. I can promise you one thing. Tomorrow, a week from now, a year from now, Ron will still be your best friend and you his. So what else is bothering you?"

"Well, with Ron and Bonnie together, well... Don't worry, it is too embarrassing."

The blond sighed, squeezed the red heads hand and leaned in close to her, "You won't embarrass me. And I won't laugh or anything. Tell me."

"Okay, well, with Ron and Bonnie together, I don't know of anyone to take or take me to Prom."

There was silence. A delicious thick silence that hovers in the air before a breathtaking storm. A silence that causes church mice to shiver in its presence. A silence that... well you get the idea.

'_She has no one to take her to Prom? And she is freaked by it? This could be my chance to show her what I feel. I just can't push it too hard,"_ thought the pop singer. "Well, I am sure that we could find someone out there, or possibly in here to go to Prom with you."

"Trust me, out there the only possibility is the new guy that started today. Don't get me wrong, he is a hottie, but there is just something about him. As for in here, there is only one person I know," Kim looked at those bluer than blue eyes. There was a pause, then a pause and a blink. A blink and a pause after that when her mouth opened, "YOU?"

"Keep your voice down. Yes, me. It would be the talk of the school. Ron, Bonnie, You and Me all arriving in the most pretentious limo that I can arrange. The three of us in one of a kind dresses with hair and make-up professionally done. Ron in, I don't know, Armani? I don't know a man alive that could look bad in an Armani suit. Ron and Bonnie can slip away for some personal time, while you and I rip the hearts out of any boy that deigned to cast you aside. Plus, I never had a chance to go to a Prom before."

Kim giggled. Then she smiled. "Sure, that sounds great. So should I order the corsage, or should you?"

Britina's face flushed the shade of Kim's hair, luckily hidden by the shadows, of the darkened restaurant. "Uh, we will have to talk that out."


	13. Morning light

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible, or the characters there of.

Author's note: Here is the next chapter. Work has been hell, so I can't write there. My grandmother's death has taken up much time. I am the sole descendant, sole heir, and executor of her will. Let's just say that fic writing has not been at the top of my to do list. If I had set down to do some serious writing over the past three plus months it would have been a 'He dies. She dies. Everyone dies.' endeavor. Now onto the continuing adventures of our intrepid characters.

-

Ron rolled to his right to avoid the malicious sunbeam. Being unsuccessful, he reversed his direction and tried the left, only to be met with a solid object. His ears finally woke up and heard the rustling of pans in the kitchen. Groggily he sat up on the blanket that he had been sleeping on in the living room.

If one was there, the sound of his eyes blinking would be evident. The cogs of his brain trying to grind out what was going on was evident on his face. "Last night," he mumbled as memories of the bliss of his union with Bonnie came flooding back to him.

The sound of a pan banging in the kitchen startled him from his reverie. "Mom and Dad must have come home early!" he exclaimed as he dashed towards the kitchen while wrapping himself in the blanket that was under him.

As he rounded the corner to the kitchen, he saw a sight that nothing had prepared him for. "Hope you don't mind cheese omelettes for breakfast, baby," came the sultry voice of his love.

Relief washed over him in a wave as he relaxed. "That's fine."

"Good, it's the only think that I really can fix, besides toast. You look panicked, is there something wrong?"

Ron shook his head. "I freaked when I woke up. Then I remembered all that happened last night. Then I heard sounds in the kitchen and thought Mom was home and..."

"You didn't want her to find us like that," smirked Bonnie. "Well don't worry. The message on the machine says they will be an extra day. So we can do the same thing tonight. Well, after we ditch Kim and Britina."

Ron got one of his goofy grins. "You mean you want to do it again?"

Bonnie plated the omelettes and crossed the floor to him. He noticed that she was wearing one of his hockey jerseys. "Yes, last night was so wonderful. You were so tender to me. It was like I was doing it right for the first time." She stopped face to face with him and lightly kissed his lips. "Now sit down and eat your eggs."

Ron walked to the table in a daze and sat down. Bonnie placed a plate in front of him. Cheese oozed out of the sides of the omelet. He looked up at her and finally noticed that she was wearing one of his hockey jerseys. "You said that was an old style for me."

Bonnie blushed, "Well, yeah, but it was one all your own, and it is comfortable. Also it still smells like you." She sat down in front of her own plate. "Now eat, cold omelets are not that good."

Author's afterward: Yes, this is a short chapter. It seems that posting is easier to write than this fic. :( For those wanting the sex scene, sorry, I went with the 70's style, you know how good the sex was by the way she makes the eggs cliché.


	14. A Mother's Words

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible; there, that should clear up all the confusion.

-

Author's Notes: Okay, I have heard many many times about, 'Why did you make Kim a lesbian just because she is a strong woman?' Who says that I did? So she has attracted the attention of another woman, and she blushes at the personal attention, and the problem with that is? Right now she is just through with a relationship with someone that did her wrong, and the one person she has always turned to is involved in his own relationship, and she is feeling left out.

There is an old saying that goes, 'Love will, where love wills.' Does finding someone attractive, and being more than just friends with a member of the same sex make someone homosexual, or just open minded?

-

Kim woke up that Saturday still somewhat confused. Britina had asked her to prom, or rather had offered to go with her so she wouldn't be alone. She stretched as she stood up, all thoughts about what happened last night faded away as muscles stretched and joints popped. Sighing she walked downstairs, being met halfway down by the smell of breakfast cooking she went to the one person that she could always talk to about such things.

Kim sat down at the table and looked up, "Mom, do you have anything planned for today?"

Turning around from the bacon on the stove top, Margaret Possible, looked at her daughter, "Nothing that is set in stone, Kimmie, what's wrong?"

Kim glanced around the kitchen, "Don't worry about the twins, or your father, Kimmie. Today is the Space Center's Father Son Fishing Derby, it should last all day. So, tell me what is wrong now."

Kim picked up the glass of orange juice that was sitting in front of her, "Well, Mom, there isn't anything wrong, per say, but let's suppose that someone you know has a friend that had a person of the same sex that they think came onto them. What if they didn't know how to handle it? What if they kind of liked the other person as a friend?"

The feminine Doctor Possible sat at the table, presenting a plate of bacon and eggs with a side of wheat toast for Kim. She picked up her coffee cup and took a sip. "Well, Kim, I think that your friend would have to decide if they liked being around the person. Plus, they would have to think what was really offered and in what sense." The elder of the two Possible women sat her coffee cup down and sighed, "Kimmie, there isn't an easy cut and dry answer to this problem. Do you think that you could be a little more honest with me about it?"

Kim sighed and sat her head on the table. "Mom, I think that Britina was flirting with me last night. I mean I don't know, but if she was a guy, she might have asked me to the prom."

Kim's mother's eyes developed laser clear focus onto her daughter's. "What did she say?"

"Well, I was going on about not having a date for Prom, and she said how about she goes with me and Ron and Bonnie. That she and I could go and rip out the hearts of the boys that 'cast me aside'. I don't know, I probably just read things into what she said."

"That is possible, but you may not have been. I have seen you when you someone has started to express interest in you. It's the same look as now. So, what is different?"

"Well, Mom, I mean Britina is... I mean she is ,well... I can't explain it."

"She is female, and you are only supposed to like guys and guys alone?"

"Well, yeah..."

"So does anyone else make you feel like she does when she is around?"

"Well, yeah..."

"And are they boys or girls?"

"Some of both."

"So what you are feeling might be a form of friendship?" 

"Well, I suppose, but... I mean, she is cool and beautiful, not to mention smart. She can be funny and sarcastic when she wants to be, but..."

"What you think you may be feeling you aren't 'supposed' to feel?" There was care and concern evident in her eyes, "Kimmie, this is a very hard thing, even for people that have a lot of experience in life. It might be scandalous, but what it comes down to is whether it makes you happy. There is still a stigma, but not as much as there once was." She reached over the hug her daughter, and patted her hand. "Before you go jumping to conclusions, maybe you should talk to her to make sure you didn't imagine things."

"Thanks, Mom, I'll do that. Plus, who knows, someone still might ask me to Prom."

"That's the spirit, now eat your breakfast before it gets cold," said the older woman as she got up from the table and walked into the living room, leaving her daughter to her thoughts. When she was out of Kim's earshot, she let out in a whisper, "I just hope you make the right decision, baby, and you don't get hurt."


End file.
